This invention relates generally to a conveyor belt scraper.
Scrapers which are used for scraping high speed conveyor belts, such as steel core belts or Kevlar belts, may encounter a number of problems.
In the first instance heat build up may occur in the scraper and the belt as a result of friction. Secondly, scrapers which are movable away from the belt may tend to chatter as the scrapers move away from, and then towards, the belt.
The aforementioned factors generally give rise to rapid wear of the scraper blades or result in deterioration of or damage to the belt.